Yuki
Yuki is one of the main characters in the E.Zeel Adventures, created by Yukinautau. Basic Info 'Name: '''Yukina (Yuki) '''Current Last name: '''Elric '''Eye color: '''Brown '''Hair color: '''Dirty Blonde '''Family: '''Eloisa (daughter), Natalia (daughter), Itali (son), Elizabeth (daughter), Lovi (son), Ludwig (son), Edward (husband), Alois (husband, deceased), Feliciano (husband, deceased), Alphonse (Brother in law), Mei (Sister in law) '''Status: '''Alive Personality Yuki is a nice and caring girl, you loves animals and people close to her. She would do anything to protect them. She gets upset easily and isn't afraid to yell and scream. She hates to repeat herself and be alone. Relationships '''Alois: '''Alois was Yuki's first love, they were together for 5 years, he died 12 years ago, even though he is dead, Yuki still cares about him. '''Feliciano: '''2 years after Alois' death, Yuki met Felciano, over time they fell and love and got married, 11 years after marraige he was brutally murderedby, leaving yuki alone. '''Kaito: ' While Yuki was married to Feliciano she was working in Japan and met Kaito, A vocaloid. She then developed a crush on kaito, with kaito sharing the same secret feelings. '''Edward: '''Yuki first met Edward when Eloisa mentioned how him and Alphonse needed a place to stay. They found common interests, and 1 year later were married. '''Alphonse: '''Yuki has a respect for Al, for loving cats and caring for them, so she dedicated a whole room in the house to cats to give them good homes. '''Eloisa: '''With Eloisa being Yuki's first child, she and her have a special bond, the two are very much alike, Eloisa and Yuki have a very loving mother- daughter relationship. '''Natalia: '''Natalia is sometimes mistaken for Yuki's favorite, though she loves all of her kids. Natalia is overly obssessed with her mother and will do anything to be with her and make her happy. Her last words she spoke when she was trying to give Yuki her birthday present. '''Itali: '''Itali and Yuki have a special relationship, due to him being her first son. Itali normally is cooking or playing with his brothers, but he would do anything to protect Yuki, Yuki feels the same way. '''Elizabeth: '''Elizabeth doesn't normally talk much, but when she does she is trying to be the best. Yuki just cares how much she tries to gain her love, even though she already has it. '''Lovi: '''Ludwig always impressed Yuki with his amazing smarts. Yuki always takes credit for his smarts. '''Ludwig: '''Ludwig always brings a smile to Yuki's face, due to him trying to be like his uncle Francis. Yuki always loves to see him try. '''E.Zeel: '''E.Zeel and Yuki are best friends and would do anything to protect each other and help each other out. '''Mei: '''Yuki truely sees Mei as a sister (which she is) who will help her and always be there to talk to her. Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 4.53.10 PM.png|Yuki in Sloth's body- referred to as "Suki" Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.00.38 PM.png|Normal Yuki Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Yukinautau Category:Yukinautau's pages